Déjeuner sur l'herbe
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Archanges font un pique-nique ensemble. Attention, pur fluff entre frères.


**Déjeuner sur l'herbe**

« Pour une fois ! » commenta Michel.

Raphaël pinça les lèvres. D'habitude, c'était _lui _qui arrivait avant ses trois frères. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il rejoignait le point de rendez-vous, il avait eu à faire le douloureux constat de la présence antérieure de son aîné sur les lieux. Pour formuler autrement la chose, monde cruel.

« Je dois bien l'avouer, tu me surprends » glissa-t-il de son ton le plus neutre.

Les ailes bronze orangées s'agitèrent.

« Que veux-tu ? Moi aussi, je sais prendre au dépourvu. »

« Coucou ! » tonitrua une silhouette aux cheveux rouges familiers, avec un enthousiasme à vous transpercer les tympans.

« Oh, te voilà, Gaby ! » salua gentiment Michel tandis que le bébé de la fratrie les rejoignait. « Bon, il ne nous reste plus que Lucifer à attendre… »

« Comme d'habitude » lâcha Raphaël avec sa moue la plus régalienne.

« Je proteste » souffla-t-on directement dans l'oreille du troisième Archange. « Je ne suis pas toujours en retard ! »

« Veux-tu parler de la fois où tu es venu à la réunion biannuelle avec _deux _quarts d'heure de retard au lieu de _trois _? » répliqua le guérisseur sans battre du moindre cil.

« Hé, reconnais que c'était un progrès ! » s'indigna Lucifer.

« Quand tu arriveras à l'heure, pas avant. »

« Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux » intervint Michel qui n'appréciait pas trop que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se dispute avec l'Archange aux ailes noires. « Vous avez apporté quoi ? »

« Le dessert ! » proclama Gabriel comme s'il s'adressait à un auditoire de sourds.

« La salade » déclara Lucifer.

« Du chili » annonça Raphaël d'un ton vaguement ennuyé.

« Et moi, j'ai pris les boissons. Bon, qui devait se charger de la nappe ? » interrogea Michel.

Grand silence.

« Ça commence bien » ricana discrètement Raphaël.

« Oh, arrête » grogna Lucifer. « Non mais sérieusement, tu as tes ours, pour être aussi mal léché ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » jeta son cadet immédiat.

« On n'a qu'à s'installer par terre ! » proposa Gabriel qui n'avait qu'un sens très mince, voire carrément inexistant du décorum angélique.

Michel ne put retenir une grimace.

« Minouche, nous sommes des Archanges. Et en tant que tels… »

« Je me mets là ! » annonça le quatrième Archange en se laissant tomber en position assise sur un buisson voisin – le bruit attirant aussitôt l'attention de ses deux grands frères restants.

« Gaby ! Lève-toi tout de suite ! » paniqua l'Étoile du Matin.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens de t'asseoir dans les orties » indiqua Raphaël.

Le Messager se leva aussitôt et Michel se passa une main sur le front. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ce soit lui qui ait eu cette idée de pique-nique ? Maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé une soirée jeu de cartes. Quoique, l'un de ses cadets aurait forcément trouvé un moyen de faire dégénérer la chose…

_Papa, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me donnes des petits frères pareils ?_

« Allôôôôôô ! Le Jardin d'Eden appelle Michel ! Il y a un neurone dans ta caboche ou tu es blond jusqu'au bout des ongles ? »

Ramené au réel sans ménagement, le Prince des Archanges se rendit compte que ses trois frères s'étaient assis sur l'herbe et le regardaient, l'air de dire _qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire pareil ?_

« Pas question » protesta-il en croisant les bras, l'air réprobateur. « Et les bonnes manières, alors ? »

« Pitié ! » grogna Lucifer. « Les bonnes manières, on s'en… »

« Michel » coupa Raphaël de sa voix la plus sucrée – celle qui donnait mal aux dents à Gabriel, « si tu ne poses pas ton cul par terre d'ici deux secondes, j'invoque une poêle à frire pour t'assommer avec. »

L'Archange blond s'assit aussitôt.

« Chiasse » s'assombrit le guérisseur. « J'avais _vraiment _envie de cogner, là. »

« Retiens la leçon, petit frère » lança l'Étoile du Matin. « La prochaine fois, tu le tabasses, et _ensuite_, tu lui dis ce que tu veux. »

« Qui a soif ? » interrogea Michel un rien abruptement, tout en distribuant les canettes.

« T'as pris quoi ? » voulut savoir Gabriel.

Le sourire de l'Aîné des Anges présentait une nette ressemblance avec le sourire maléfique qu'arborait Lucifer quand celui-ci jouait un tour ignoble à quelqu'un.

« Jus de pomme pour les enfants et bière pour les grands » déclara-t-il.

L'adolescent roux regarda sa canette. Jus de pomme.

« Je trouve ça insultant » gronda Raphaël qui avait eu la même chose.

Lucifer lui adressa son sourire carnassier.

« Eh, tu as entendu la règle, _petit _frère ! »

Le guérisseur darda sur lui son regard le plus noir… et ricana.

« Tu as regardé ce que tu as eu, toi ? » glissa-t-il non sans perfidie.

L'Étoile du Matin baissa les yeux sur sa canette. Jus de pomme.

« Michel ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le Prince des Archanges agita l'index.

« Oh que non ! L'alcool, c'est pour les adultes, pas pour les petits. »

« J'ai seulement deux secondes de moins que toi! » s'insurgea l'Archange aux ailes sombres qui sentait le regard goguenard de ses cadets sur lui.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un môme » conclut Michel sans cesser de sourire.

Lucifer lui jeta sa canette à la tête.

« Techniquement, ils sont jumeaux ou pas ? » voulut savoir Gabriel qui avait conjuré une paille et sirotait le contenu de sa canette.

« Et bien, ils ont été créés à partir de la même essence » rappela Raphaël, « alors je pense que nous pouvons dire que… »

Le guérisseur lâcha sans prévenir un renvoi retentissant. Trois paires d'yeux stupéfaits se braquèrent sur lui.

« Il n'y avait pas de bulles, pourtant » s'étonna l'Archange à la peau brune en regardant sa canette vide d'un air curieux.

« Comment tu as fait _ça _? » interrogea Gabriel non sans une vague jalousie.

« Honnêtement ? Pas la moindre idée. »

« Et si on commençait à manger ? » fit précipitamment Lucifer, les joues écarlates – le guérisseur qui rotait, c'était comme la reine d'Angleterre qui se promènerait seins nus.

« Bien d'accord » renchérit Michel, tout aussi rouge. « Il y a quoi dans la salade ? »

L'Étoile du Matin se mit à farfouiller dans son sac, en sortant les assiettes et les couverts avant de brandir deux gros bocaux qui ressemblaient de manière effrayante à des Tupperware.

« Qui veut des sushis en accompagnement ? » proposa-t-il en ouvrant l'un de ses bocaux.

« Ah, moi je veux bien » déclara Michel.

« Ils ont une drôle de mine, ces sushis » fit remarquer Raphaël d'un ton méfiant. « C'était quoi, comme poisson ? »

« En fait, ils sont à base d'oursin… »

« Je n'y touche _pas _! » s'écria le guérisseur avec une férocité soudaine.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Michel qui avait déjà croqué la moitié d'un. « C'est pas mal du tout ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de quoi manger sur un oursin… »

Raphaël renifla.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a _rien _à manger, en dehors des burnes. »

L'Archange blond tourna aussitôt au vert.

« Oh » fit-il faiblement en posant le sushi avec précaution.

« Minute » intervint Gabriel. « Luci, tu nous as fait des sushis de coucougnettes d'oursin ? »

« …Ui ? »

« TROP SUPER ! Michel, je peux en prendre ? »

Le Prince des Archanges agita vaguement les ailes, encore sous le choc.

« Vas-y… Je me contenterais de la salade. »

« Pareil pour moi » renchérit Raphaël en considérant son cadet avec effarement.

Pour sa part, Lucifer était radieux – littéralement, sa grâce scintillant dans les tons dorés alors qu'il regardait Gabriel faire la razzia sur les sushis de virilité d'échinides.

« Vous voyez, il en y a qui aiment » fit-il remarquer fièrement.

« Faut avoir faim » rétorqua Raphaël en plissant le nez. « Dis donc, Luce, elle ne serait pas un tout petit peu acide, ta salade ? »

Sourcils froncés, l'Étoile du Matin essaya son œuvre.

« Ah, j'ai peut-être mis un chouïa trop de sumac. Ou alors, ça vient du pourpier… »

« C'est pas une mauvaise herbe, ça ? » intervint Michel qui reprenait des couleurs.

« En fait, c'est très diététique » affirma le guérisseur. « Et c'est une plante qui produit de jolies fleurs. »

« Tu sais, tu es pratiquement la seule personne que je connaisse qui fasse pousser des pommes de terre au lieu de géraniums sur ta terrasse » glissa son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de ridicule à cela ? Je joins l'utile à l'agréable. »

« Ça ne m'ôtera pas l'idée que le pourpier, c'est une mauvaise herbe » insista Michel.

« En attendant, elle te plaît, ma salade » commenta Lucifer, pas modeste du tout. « Ressers-toi si tu veux, je crois que Gaby se contentera des couilles d'oursin. »

« Tu as envie que je te gerbe dessus ? » répliqua l'Archange blond.

« Je t'oblige à bouffer ton dégueulis si tu essaies. »

« Lucifer, on mange » grinça Raphaël. « Ou alors tu veux que je parle du _splendide _cas de gonorrhée que j'ai vu hier ? »

« C'est quoi une gonorrhée ? » interrogea Gabriel qui avait déjà eu raison de la moitié des sushis.

« Tais-toi et mange » répondit Michel, la figure écrevisse.

Mentalement, Lucifer était légèrement surpris de voir que sa salade – plus exactement sa fatouche – était appréciée. Bon, avec Raph, c'était couru d'avance, vu que le plat était _diététique_, mais Michel, c'était un peu différent… Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Une fois les entrées achevées, ce fut au tour du guérisseur de faire le service.

« Tu as mis quoi, dans ton chili ? » demanda l'Aîné des Anges.

« Haricots rouges, tomates, oignons et un brin de coriandre » annonça le troisième Archange. « Que du sain ! »

« Normalement » renifla Lucifer en considérant sa part, « on met de la viande aussi. D'où le nom chili _con _carne. »

« Et bien, c'est un chili _non _carne. »

« Raph, on sait que tu es végétarien, mais est-ce une raison pour nous torturer ? »

Les yeux marron chocolat de Raphaël lancèrent des étincelles – littéralement.

« Excuse-moi de perdre l'appétit quand j'entends la viande pleurer dans mon assiette » lança-t-il non sans hargne.

« Je suis sûr que c'est bon quand même » assura Michel qui n'avait pas envie d'être contraint de séparer ses cadets.

Sur ce, il porta sa cuillère à ses lèvres et avala prudemment.

« Hm » fit-il après un instant de silence, « ça pique fort. »

« C'est du chili, c'est supposé piquer » rappela le guérisseur.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la nuque de Michel qui sentit une brusque bouffée de chaleur.

« Mish, tu te sens bien ? » s'inquiéta Gabriel. « Parce que là, tu es encore plus rouge que mes cheveux, et ça, c'est pas rien ! »

« Heu, c'est juste que ça… ça pique… ça pique FORT… »

« Raph ! » s'écria Lucifer en se rendant compte que son unique grand frère était en train de s'étrangler. « Tu as mis QUOI dans ce chili ?! »

Le troisième Archange avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! » mugit l'Archange blond en crachant un torrent de flammes – littéralement.

Une fois le feu éteint, il sauta sur son sac et vida la quasi-totalité des canettes de jus de fruits, faisant lentement redescendre sa température interne.

« Putain ! » jura bruyamment le Prince des Archanges, le front inondé de sueur. « Raph, je peux savoir ce que tu as utilisé comme piment ? »

L'ange à la peau café au lait mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Si je me rappelle bien… Des _Caroline Reaper_. »

Michel crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

« Mais bon sang de Papa, Raphaël ! Cette variété, on ne l'utilise JAMAIS en cuisine ! Jamais toute crue ! Elle est trop forte pour ça ! »

« Bof » commenta le guérisseur en haussant une épaule. « Moi, elle m'a toujours agréablement picoté la langue. »

« PICOTÉ ?! » s'étouffa le blond. « PICOTÉ ?! MA LANGUE A PRESQUE ÉTÉ CARBONISÉE ! »

« La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Tu bois l'absinthe sans la diluer ? » ricana Lucifer.

« Parce qu'il faut la diluer ? » lâcha Raphaël avec une candeur désarmante.

L'Étoile du Matin considéra son cadet immédiat avec une expression horrifiée.

« Raph, tu me fais peur, là » souffla-t-il.

« Comme d'habitude, quoi » glissa l'autre d'un ton blasé.

« C'est vrai que ça picote » intervint une voix très familière.

Les deux premiers Archanges cessèrent de respirer en voyant Gabriel manger tranquillement le chili.

« Par contre » déclara sévèrement l'adolescent, « j'aurais laissé cuire plus longtemps pour que les haricots croustillent. Là, ils fondent dans la bouche. Bon, je ne dis pas que c'est mal… »

« Si je laisse cuire, le plat brûle » grimaça Raphaël. « Ça ne rate jamais ! »

« Gaby, tu te sens bien ? » souffla Lucifer d'une voix mourante.

« Ben ouais, pourquoi ? »

D'abord les sushis de gonades d'oursins, et maintenant le chili piquant au point de vous trouer la langue ? C'était décidé, Michel n'accepterait JAMAIS une invitation à dîner de Gabriel. Il tenait trop à la vie.

« Bon ! Qui a encore de la place pour le gâteau ? » interrogea le Messager après avoir fini à lui seul les trois quarts du chili.

Sans attendre la réponse, il commença à farfouiller dans son sac.

« OU est-ce qu'il met tout ce qu'il mange ? » souffla Michel, qui n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse être aussi petit que Gabriel et pourtant aussi affamé.

« Dans le trou sans fond qui lui sert d'estomac, je suppose » répondit Lucifer qui s'était posé la même question plus d'une fois.

« Tadaa ! Extasiez-vous ! » proclama Gabriel en montrant fièrement sa création à ses grands frères.

Il y eut un silence.

« …Je sais que c'est matériellement impossible, mais je vous jure que je viens de grossir de cinq kilos rien qu'en regardant ce gâteau » laissa tomber Raphaël.

« Gabriel, est-ce que tu as mis AUTRE CHOSE que du chocolat et du sucre là-dedans ? » interrogea Michel, traumatisé par la vue.

« De la crème chantilly, de la guimauve, du pralin, du caramel et de la glace à la vanille » avoua le Messager sans remords.

« Rectification, ce n'est pas cinq kilos que je viens de prendre, c'est quarante » commenta Raphaël.

« Seulement ? » gémit Lucifer – d'accord, lui aussi aimait les trucs pas bons du tout pour la santé, mais là, c'était vraiment trop !

« Bouf ! Vous connaissez la règle : quand ça fait plaisir, c'est que c'est immoral, illégal ou alors ça fait grossir » décréta Gabriel en commençant à couper le cauchemar d'une fille en plein régime.

« Si seulement ça pouvait faire UN PEU moins plaisir » marmonna Michel au désespoir tandis que son petit frère lui tendait une part.

« Minouche » intervint le guérisseur qui voulait sauver ses plumes, « tu sais que les sucreries et moi… »

Deux prunelles dorées inhabituellement sérieuses se fixèrent sur lui.

« Raph » fit Gabriel, « les gâteaux, c'est pas drôle quand on les mange tout seul. Si j'ai passé trois heures à faire celui-là, c'est parce que je voulais le manger avec mes grands frères. »

Dans toute la Création de Père, les choses qui pouvaient donner à Raphaël l'impression d'être le dernier des salauds se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et Gabriel était la première d'entre elles.

« …Juste un morceau. Et TOUT PETIT, c'est clair ? »

« Oki doki ! » répondit le Messager avec son enthousiasme habituel.

« Michel ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas toujours bien entendus, mais j'ai été fier d'être ton frère » laissa lugubrement tomber Lucifer en considérant son bout de gâteau.

« Moi de même » répondit l'Aîné des Anges qui s'était jusque là imaginé qu'il finirait tué par un Léviathan, pas par une pâtisserie confectionnée par son petit frère.

« Bon appétit ! » s'écria joyeusement l'adolescent roux avant d'entamer sa propre part avec un entrain indécent.

Les trois autres Archanges l'imitèrent avec nettement moins de gaieté.

« Oups ! » s'étrangla Lucifer. « C'est… c'est comme je l'imaginais. »

« C'est comment ? » voulut savoir Gabriel qui se doutait bien de la réponse.

« Gaby » répondit précautionneusement Michel, « il n'y a littéralement pas de mots pour décrire ce goût. »

« Oh ben c'est bon signe, alors ! »

Pour éviter un mensonge éhonté, le Prince des Archanges se cantonna dans un silence prudent. De son côté, Raphaël se tâtait discrètement les hanches pour voir s'il avait forci de la taille. Par ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un pur et simple miracle, non.

Le Messager n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que ses frères auraient volontiers sauté le dessert s'ils avaient pu le faire sans lui causer de la peine. Mais ils avaient choisi de goûter. _Papa, si Tu savais comme je T'adore pour m'avoir donné des frères pareils._

« Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de ranger » annonça-t-il pour ne pas contraindre ses aînés à se resservir.

« Oh, mais c'est vrai ! » déclara Lucifer. « Demain, j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête, il faut que je me couche tôt ! »

« Tu as _toujours _du boulot par-dessus la tête » soupira Michel. « Si seulement tu le faisais régulièrement… »

« Et c'est _toi _qui dis ça ! » s'écria Raphaël scandalisé. « Rappelle-moi qui je dois pourchasser tous les matins pour qu'il fasse sa part de travail de bureau ! »

Les ailes bronze orangées s'agitèrent nerveusement.

« Mais tu sais que je suis pas du genre gratte-papier » pleurnicha-t-il.

Lucifer ricana ; il adorait voir le Prince des Archanges, le terrifiant général qui faisait trembler les sous-fifres d'un froncement de sourcils, se tortiller et chercher des excuses pourries devant le guérisseur, qui ne devait même pas posséder le dixième de son pouvoir et qui ne pouvait pas taper quelqu'un sans récolter un bleu.

Gabriel sourit. Il espérait qu'ils auraient encore d'autres pique-nique ensemble.

**Pour information, la salade est une salade de crudités libanaise, et le piment Caroline Reaper est le plus fort qui existe. Pour ce qui est de l'absinthe, c'est un alcool très fort qu'on doit diluer avant de boire. Et dans les oursins, il n'y a vraiment que les coucougnettes qu'on mange !**

**Pour la remarque de Michel sur le pourpier comme mauvaise herbe, je l'ai prise directement à mon grand-père.**


End file.
